


We Called It Home

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Grief, Loss, One Shot, Post-Endgame, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: “What will happen to me after this heartbreak?”“You will try to find a new home, but your heart belongs here in Asgard. It always will. Like your brother’s. His heart will be lost too. He will try to find a new home elsewhere, but it doesn’t matter. Asgard belongs to both of you.”





	We Called It Home

It was a quiet night for them. Nearly everyone had gone to sleep except for the two brothers who sat side by side and kept their eyes on the night sky. How beautiful it was. They saw the night sky in New York City, but out in the Midgardian country it was different. They saw swarms of stars crowding the sky like people crowded the city streets. Purple clouds guarded the moon, as she was the prettiest thing in the sky.

“Loki,” Thor said. “Tell me a story.”

“A story?” Loki responded. “What kind of story?”

“Tell me something about Asgard. Something I don’t know,” Thor gave his brother a half-smile to encourage him. “I’ve been homesick as of late.”

“The feeling is mutual, brother,” Loki’s eyes returned his brother’s smile. “I do have a couple you may not know about. Did I tell you about the time with Sif’s hair?”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that one,” Thor chuckled. “Her rage was heard in all of Asgard that day.”

“Perhaps the story about the time you were so drunk that-

“No, I’m not in the mood for something like that,” Thor interrupted. Loki smirked, but went quiet for a moment. His eyes returned to the beauty of the night sky. Another story came to him.

“I think I know what you need to hear, but I need you to indulge me for a moment. Do you remember mother’s girls?”

“Yes.” Thor said, nodding. “I dared not mocking them. They were powerful in consequence and celebration. Why?”

“Venus, mother’s mentor. She had a daughter that stayed with us. Do you remember her?”

“Lady Y/N? The witchling! So clever. Maybe more clever than you.”

“She was.” Loki nodded.

“Was?” Thor sat up. His eyes returned to his brother’s face, searching for a dreadful answer. “Don’t you mean is? She IS more clever than you.”

Loki shook his head. “Maybe I should tell you the story then.”

Loki conjured an illusion of an obscene amount of flowers. Some lilies swayed in the wind, and some daffodils were squashed underneath the weight of two children. Y/N played with Loki’s illusion of a butterfly. The next moment the butterfly flew away into the clear sky. 

“Sorry, you know I can’t make those for too long,” Loki apologized.

“It’s alright,” Y/N told him. “When you get older, you’ll be much better at so many things.” Loki smiled at her statement. He knew she was telling him his future. She often did that now and again. Loki was only allowed to know so much because of his reputation, but today he pushed the envelope a bit further.

“What else can you see?” Loki asked her. Her eyes were purple and blue as if Heimdall gave her his own eyes to see from. 

“I can see the events that have yet to unfold. I can see the answers to questions you don’t know you’re asking yet.”

“Can you see me? If I do so well in magic, what else can I do?”

“You will do a number of many great things, but betrayal will be your downfall.”

“Betrayal? What do you-

“Someone you love very much will break your heart,” Y/N looked to Loki. Her hand caressed his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“What will happen to me after this heartbreak?”

“You will try to find a new home, but your heart belongs here in Asgard. It always will. Like your brother’s. His heart will be lost too. He will try to find a new home elsewhere, but it doesn’t matter. Asgard belongs to both of you.” Loki sat up and looked down on her.

“Are you suggesting that my brother will be the one to betray me?”

“No. Thor will never hurt you.” Y/N stayed quiet for a moment. “I hope you understand that the future can change. What I say isn’t set in stone.” Loki offered his hand to her. Y/N stood up and brushed the grass off her dress.

“And what of us? What does our friendship look like in this bleak future?” Loki chuckled.

“You visit me a lot.”

“On Vanahiem? How wonderful. I prefer the company of witches over my brothers’ friends sometimes.” The illusion disappeared in front of Loki. Thor’s annoyed face replaced Y/N’s sweet one.

“Our friends are good company and you know that.”

“They were good company,” Loki corrected. Both of them fell into a deep silence. Each of them remembered the Warriors Three and Sif. Every day they put their lives at risk for Asgard. When Hela reigned, their lives were taken, but not forgotten.

“She was right,” Thor commented, continuing the conversation. “Someone you loved did betray you in a way. It wasn’t right for our father to keep your parentage from you. Odin has done a lot of things that weren’t right.”

“She was right about you too. You fell in love and gave your heart to a Midgardian.”

“And look where that puts me,” Thor laughed. “Jane Foster was an extraordinary woman, but it was not meant to be. Both of us returned to Asgard no matter what happened. Our hearts do belong there.”

“Are you sure mine does?” Loki asked. Thor placed his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s exactly as Y/N said. Asgard belongs to both of us.” Both of them took another moment to look in the sky. Asgard no longer stayed in the stars, but only in the hearts of survivors. Hela took it away from them, and then Thanos took away the rest.

Thor broke the silence once more. “She said you would visit her a lot.”

“She got sick,” Loki’s voice turned cold. “There were other forces that were not known to us in Asgard. Powerful ones. Y/N was cursed by them. They took her life and power away slowly. She couldn’t remember who I was in the end.”

“When did this happen? How come you’ve never told me?”

“Your mind was occupied,” Loki answered. “It was your role to protect everyone in the nine realms. You had a duty.”

“In the end, I couldn’t save everyone.”

“No, no, you’re not allowed to say that. Don’t let your mind wander on the past.”

“What do you think? Do you think she knew?”

Loki nodded, studying the stars again. Perhaps he hoped he would find her laying among them like a bed of flowers. He remembered her eyes and how they looked like the night sky he was watching so carefully now.

“I think she knew much more than she let off. But, I think she told us what we truly needed to know: Asgard has our hearts. It belongs to both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen a lot of loss and heartbreak this summer. Usually, i write fic requests, but this one was for me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
